


Want

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Comment_Fic Prompt "The Hunger Games, Katniss/Johanna, blood is thicker than water"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



"Why do I want you so much?" Katniss asked.

"Because we're bound by the most powerful thing in the world," Johanna replied.

They were on Johanna's bed, nude and sweating and panting.

"What?"

Johanna kissed her neck and brushed her lips over Katniss' ear. "Blood." She gave Katniss' earlobe a gentle suck. "The blood we gave." Johanna's left hand stroked over the curve of her lover's hip. "The blood we took." Katniss let Johanna guide her onto her back. "It binds us stronger than anything."

Katniss closed her eyes. Johanna kissed her lips with hot fire and need.


End file.
